Medication
by THESONICVAMPIRE
Summary: Lynch picks up the wrong meds. You guys should know what to expext from me by now. Not for kids.


"Lynch's Medication."

Lynch shook. His whole body convulsed with pleasure as Kane's 15 year old daughter Jenny choked on his long, stiff cock. She was crying, puke and snot covering the area around her mouth from Lynch's brutal throatfucking. Her father was at their mother's old home, trying to clear the place out after the death of her mother. She had decided to stay and get some sleep. She had been woken, however, by the sound of her door being opened, and a naked man entering the room. She had played possum, but could not contain her anger when she saw him raking her drawers. Lynch had been drinking. He knew it was time to take his medicine, and that he needed to get his pills before he lost control. He had stumbled to the bathroom, and picked up the first bottle he had seen.

Which were not his pills.

Kane's Viagra, which he had needed before his wife had left him because of erectile problems, were sitting next to his tablet bottle. He knew something was wrong, but couldn't place what. He looked down, and saw the rapidly growing lump in his pants. He panicked, slamming the bathroom door shut. He ripped down his jeans and boxers, freeing his engorged purple cock. He tried to push itdown, and growled in pain when it shot up into his hand.

He sighed, looking around. He needed something to jack off with, and he assumed that Kane would have a Playboy lying around.

But he didn't.

Lynch looked at his erection again, and knew that if he didn't relieve himself soon, his temper would snap, he would go on the rampage, and he would hurt someone. He stopped. Looked down. And there, lying at his feet, was a pair of pink underwear.

He stooped, feeling his cock hit against his stomach. He grasped the smooth cotton between his finger and thumb, and lifted them. He admired the picture of a duck on the front, and brought them slowly to his nose. He inhaled, smelling the scent of a 15 year old girl. He shuddered, and felt a small drop of precum leak from his cock. He then remembered that Jenny was actually in the house, sleeping. Surely it couldn't hurt her if he went into her room and looked for a dildo, or a camera, or anything that might hold images or smells of her?

He tiptoed down the hall to the door of her room, painted sky blue with "Jenny" painted in curly red letters. He knocked, very softly, and entered when he heard no response. Jenny was lying face down, her head resting on the crook of her arm. He moved closer, making sure she was really asleep, and then looked at her room. He saw a desk, and moved to it, slowly, quietly pulling out the top drawer.

Empty.

He opened the second.

Empty.

He didn't even open the third. He didn't have a chance.

"EWW, Lynch!? What the fuck are you doing?"

He turned, Jenny was sitting up, her eyes wide. She screamed at him, and he squeezed his eyes shut. His meds had worn off.

"...And he'll kill you, so get out, now, you pervert!"

Lynch's eyes snapped open, and he crossed the room in two strides, drawing his hand back. He threw a punch at the blonde girl, moaning in pleasure when her jaw cracked against his fist. She reeled back, shocked, and he got a lovely view up her nightdress.

She was naked.

Underneath the nightdress, she wore nothing. He stared at her vagina, admired the small nub at the top, her blonde pubic hairs, and her anus. He decided. Fuck it.

He grabbed her shoulders, and held her down to the mattress. She screamed again, but he took no notice. He positioned himself at the opening between her thighs, and looked at her terror struck face. Truly, this was Nirvana.

He thrust, relishing her screams of pain. He hit resistance, but smashed through her hymen. He pulled back and thrust again. And again. And again. She screamed, for her mommy, for her daddy, for anyone to come and save her. She felt him pulse, felt every inch of his hardness moving inside her. She cried out again. He snarled at her.

"Mommy's dead, you little bitch. Mommy can't fucking help you now."

He came, the feelings of pure ecstasy running through him like electricity. He pulled out, matting her pubic hair with semen, and listened to her sobs as he splattered the remainder of his cum against her anus. He grabbed a fistful of her soft hair, and dragged her head to the edge of her bed. She opened her eyes, and saw a large cock presented to her face. She turned her head, but he growled at her in warning. She sobbed still, opening her mouth, taking the head of his cock in.

He rolled his eyes, and shoved every inch down her throat. He grinned at the sounds of her muffled screams, and he felt her tears against the base of his dick. He fucked her face, brutally, muttering to her how she was going to die, how she was going to be with mommy, how she was going to die choking on his seed.

She felt his cock twitch, and pushed her tongue up, forcing the cock out of her throat. She felt the first glob of cum hit her in the face, the second smacking her in the nose, dribbling down into her mouth. He screamed at her, slapping her. He stormed out of the room, returning a minute later with a large, serrated knife. She screamed for help, but he was on her before she could utter a syllable.

He thrust the knife into her neck, at the very left, and started to saw. He came again at her death screams, the vibrations seeming to travel down and stroke his penis. He finished his sawing job, and lifted her head. He smiled. He pushed the severed head down to his still hard cock. He placed themaw of the dead girl over his length, sitting on the floor.

Then he hit her.

Her teeth drove down, cutting his dick clean off. His screams filled the air, and he felt himself beginning to pass out. He grabbed the knife again. He shoved it into his heart, and died.

Kane arrived back five minutes later, and surveyed the scene with horror. He saw his daughters body, her head, and the head of Lynch's cock. He smiled.

Grabbing his dead daughter's carcass, he lifted it onto the bed. He popped a pill. He was going to have some fun.


End file.
